hakuryuu?
by Mizuki287
Summary: Morgiana finds herself bored and thinking of hakuryuu walking through a lively city. She spots someone that looks like hakuryuu and it turns out that it is him. But hes with jadal, a magi who nearly killed her and her friends 2 years ago. How will she react, hakuryuu is also acting strange.
1. Chapter 1

the young crimson red headed girl silently followed behind the loud blonde and the small blue haired child, as she always did. Always following them, doing whatever they ask of her, because they onced saved her from her painful past as a slave. Though her original goal was to quickly repay them and leave to her homeland. but when she was finally almost there, so close to her homeland a mysterious man told her should would never be able to return and she knew she had made a promise she had to keep it and went back to her two heros.

As she thinks about the clear yet distant memory she frowns, wondering what would have happened if she had went to the other side of the rift and seen other of her own kind, maybe even her family. as she thinks of family she thinks of hakuryuu, he told her, gave her hope that her family could possibly be alive. she finds herself smiling to herself thinking about him. But then remembers how she rejected him, his face looked so pained. as she looks up to the sky as if searching for an answer but finds nothing. she briefly sees a dark haired man pass by her. "hakuryuu?"

She whispers as she swings her head behind her as her long dark red hair blows through the wind. nothing. There was nothing there just unfamiliar faces passing by her, she almost grows sad. "pfft" i must be imagining things. "do i really miss him?" shes says louder than she intended. The cheerful blonde looks over and smiles at her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "ha ha no worry morgiana were here! aw do you miss me i'm right here." The blonde says loudly almost yelling and a bit too excitedly. the small girl doesn't even flinch as she is used to him being loud and not knowing how to keep space at times.

She continues to walk lost in thoughts about what she is supposed to do next. the Alibaba and aladdin run ahead of her talking and jumping around just like children. What was once evening now was night and aladdin and Alibaba had ditched her to go to a club. well thats what they said but she knew that they were going to the certain club where they could look at big women.

As she looks at her chest she knew no one would love this small girl, she was only four foot eleven. though she does think they have gotten bigger and looks almost like most other adults she sees walking around. she turns red wondering why on earth she is thinking about things such as her breast size. She could never think about herself for almost an entire forteen years, when she was a slave. She pushes the memories back knowing she doesn't want to think about them, they can only bring her pain.

She starts heading back to the hotel the three were staying at, Noticing how beautiful balabad looked illuminated by the slight pink almost red sunset. The ocean looked especial stunning with the moon and sunset reflecting light on to it at once. as she looks at people passing her though there were not many considering the time and once again she noticed a tall black hair man walk past her. She jumps around as fast as she could to make sure she wasn't imagining things again. The young man barely turns the corner as she could see him she runs toward the mysterious familiar man. she passes the corner he did as she sees hakuryuu and a strange other man with long black hair and almost his whole chest exposed, but she quickly recognizes him "judal?"

Shes says un knowingly. why would he be with him? he killed aladdins friend and nearly killed all of us. "Morgiana, that hurts i thought the first word name i would hear you say would be mine." hakuryuu says with a smirk. The fanilis takes a step back feeling uncomfortable knowing that the one that nearly killed her only two years ago is standing behind the one she loves, or maybe loves she wasn't sure of her own feelings. Mixed emotions flood her not knowing how she supposed to feel, happy because she gets to see her long lost friend again even though she rejected him not long ago, or scared and ready to fight because judal was right in front of her. She stranded in a defensive position preparing herself for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

But soon enough happiness overwhelms her more than fear and she runs straight into hakuryuus arms. She almosts starts to sob but with all her might she held back her tears, she had grown used to swallowing her feelings since she was a small child. As morgiana realized what she was doing she politely took a step back " s-sorry" she stuttered. "it's fine, good actually" hakuryuu replied calmly. she peeks over at judal noticing his presence once more, notices how bored he looks slumped over playing with his long black hair. "Why is that guy here?" she says hesitantly not knowing is she really wants to know. She grows nervous and looks up into hakuryuus eyes. his eyes are not the same his expression seems to heartless, which worries her.

This is not hakuryuu, hakuryuu is easy to read, shows emotions and tells everything he feels. I feel like he hiding something. she gives a worried look. "Hes a friend" he says looking down far too much and his intense gaze makes her feels like shes even smaller then she really is. She swallows the feeling and blames the feeling on his height, he was far much taller than alibaba. "cant we get this over with? its taking too loooong." a deep voice says, judal. Morgiana slightly looks over at him once more. his eyes widen, "Your… Your that one girl with that little chibi magi!" he yells.

Anger runs over her, though she doesn't completely know why. Was it the way he addressed aladdin or that he hadn't even remembered that he almost killed her and her friends."You want this girl hakuryuu?" judal rudely remarks. The small girl's anger seems to rise as she clenches her fists almost ready for a fight but with all her strength keeps herself under control and avoids eye contact with her head looking to the ground."how do you know her" hakuryuu says noticing morgiana's frightened state.

Judal walks over and whispers into hakuryuus ear with a huge smile. his face only slightly changes, but with an annoyed look instead of a mad or shocked face that he nearly killed the one he loves. "Erase it." hakuryuu says firmly. Fear struck morgiana as her heart skipped a beat, erase what! erase my memory she thought panicking. She quickly looks up as if franticly searching for answers in hakuryuus cold gaze. But the only she sees is judals hand almost over her face. In an instant she ran across the building they were behind and turned the corner to the main city.


	3. Chapter 3

judal putting his hand on his forehead yells "Holy shit hakuryuu shes fast how is that even possible? i dont even know if i can get her." hakuryuu glares at him giving judal a nasty look. "haha calm down im just kidding." judal scoffs "Don't forget she is really strong to, and just erase her memory of that night ok. then bring her back here and ill persuade her to come with us, don't do anything to her i'm serious." he says as if he was angry. Judal quickly flies of to the path the red headed girl had just taken."

Morgiana's lungs burning from running, and without realizing she her face was covered in tears. Trying to hold her face from crumbling apart she tries to run even faster with her feet slapping on the stone slabs below her. She comes to a stop near a dock and hides in a small wooden boat far from other boats. Almost the instant she sits, judal lands with a huge thump on the tiny boat making water splash onto her face.

She looks up with an angry look but had fear welling in her eyes. She quickly dries her tears trying not to show weakness to someone who killed one of aladdins friend. She attempts to sit up but judal rudely grabs the edge of the wooden boat and shakes it making her fall on her back. "What the hell is your problem, leave me alone" She yells with a raspy voice that had clearly been obvious she was crying. The corners of judal's mouth raised up bearly enough for a faint smile. He leans over her with his long black hair rapidly blowing in the wind.

Her cheeks grow red with anger and she brings her leg up kicking him in the stomach sending him into the water with a large splash.

She jumps up with her long red hair flying in all directions with the wind. Judal rises out of the water soaked with a wide grin among his face."hmmm… It would be fun to play with you while you hate me, but i don't have the time, Hakuryuu patience in not that great." The somewhat small magi said with his smile slowly fading.

He reaches his hand out to the small girl with his hand eliminating some kind of purple magoi. The beam of magoi fly to morgianas direction knocking her to feet within a second.

Morgiana closes her eyes for only a couple seconds before opening them with judal leaning over her in the boat once again. She keeps a blank but almost confused expression, when she sees the man standing over her, Her cheeks grow a dark hue of red. "who are you" She says bearly not stuttering with her eyes glowing with curiosity.

Judal gives a warm yet sinister smile at the young girls confusion. "ah, i need to meet alibaba and aladdin at the hotel" she says softly, while raising quickly and awkwardly out of the boat, ignoring the strange magi standing before her. She gently steps onto the wooden dock releasing her weight from the small wooden boat. "We have to go see hakuryuu" judal said flatly, Sending her head swinging around to behind her where the strange man was.

"Hakuryuu?!" She says gasping as if just being choked. Judals amusement grew by the fanlis reaction.

She hopped back onto the boat with the magi and leaned into him a bit to close. "Where? hakuryuu here?!" The small fanalis said more excitedly then she intended to. Judal's smile faded just a little, as if he was jealous.

Morgiana grasps her head as she nearly falls out of the boat but judal swiftly catches her before she does. "ow...my head" She says with a scratchy voice.

"Im sorry" She says as she backs away from judal in one big movement. Without another moment he grasps morgiana's hand and flies into the large sky. For a brief moment fear struck her eyes, but calmed down when judal lifted her closer to him, letting a relieved breath escape her chapped lips.

But shortly after her face flashes red with her face being held against his bear chest. She instinctively pulled away very quickly and judal seemed confused for a moment, but then his lips formed a sinister smile. "Want me to kiss you?" judal's deep voice released with a smile.

"W-What?!" she manages to stutter out. Morgiana looks up at the strange man and her face was the reddest it has ever gotten before. She bites her lips and hides her face. Judal chuckles at her reaction and takes of full speed to hakuryuu.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they arrived Hakuryuu had a very serious look on his face. Judal slowly flew down to hakuryuu and gently set morgiana down. Morgiana's eyes burned with excitement of seeing hakuryuu as she ran into his arms sending her now long hair flying behind her. Morgiana's sudden movements sent a brief smile to hakuryuu's soft lips. Morgiana

nearly cried but she held it inside her.

"Hakuryuu" She said with her voice shaking. She removes herself quickly and looks up to the dark prince. Hakuryuu's face held a gentle smile as he spoke "Morgiana, do you remember what i promised before i left?" He said with a low voice that echoed through morgiana's head. Morgiana's heart skipped a beat and her face flashed red. The memory was as clear as day in her mind. She froze a moment not knowing what to do juggling her choices of what to say in her head. "Y-yes" She eventually says quietly.

"Then…" Hakuryuu says with a somehow worried look. "I promised you i would make you my wife." He says with a clear voice, while he slowly takes morgiana's small fragile hands. morgiana's face grows a little more red and she awkwardly looks around to see if anyone's there realizing judal had left. She grew nervous with hakuryuu touching her hand but she couldn't pull away.

"ill, ask again...morgiana" He says loudly. Morgiana's heart raced hearing hakuryuu say her names. Though this was so sudden she couldn't help being happy. "Will you please leave with me morigiana, i need…" he paused as he look up to morgiana as She showed a bright gentle smile with a tear streaming down her cheek. Hakuryuu face was frozen with a surprised look on his face. He had expected her to react the same she had last time he proposed.

Not knowing why, but morgiana realized that she wasn't scared of him, he did seem darker than before but she almost felt she could help him. He slowly, almost gracefully released his hands from her hakuryuu's surprised expression he glazed a smile for only a moment as he rose to his feet. "Morgiana we have to go now" He said sharply staring in her blazing red eyes. "W-wait i have to tell alib-" She tries to say before hakuryuu gripped her hand roughly.

Morgiana takes a step back a little frightened. "Hakuryuu, they are my friends i can't just disappear." She says slightly frustrated. "We have to go now" He says looking down at the fanalis angry. Morgiana takes a few breaths to think how he could convince him to just let her say a goodbye.

Does he not want to see them? Morgiana feels a tiny poke in her hand, but shrugs off the strange feeling because hakuryuu was still gripping her hand tightly. Morgiana vision blurred for just a second and she feels nauseated as the color from her face turns a hue of paper white.

"eh ? Hakuryuu did y-" Morgiana says gripping her head and falling over to her side before she falls to the ground without finishing her question.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgiana's eyes slowly open with her head pounding in pain. "ow" She says rubbing her head. She quickly sits up noticing she's in an unfamiliar room. The room was large and the bed she was in was huge the room had only the most expensive decorations but seemed a bit too dark with deep red curtains covering most of the large windows in the room.

After a few minutes of her head hurting the pain starts to fade away, but the memories of last night flood her mind. "hakuryuu…" She says loudly unintentionally when she starts to remember wooden door to the room slowly opens and a plain girl in a maid costume walks in with a glass of water.

"ah you're awake." The maid says noticing morgiana staring at her. She gives a gentle smile. "out of the way" A voice from behind the half open door says rudely as hakuryuu walks into the room slightly pushing the girl back into the girl takes the hint and exits the room

Morgiana gets a bit nervous seeing how rude hakuryuu was to the girl and scoots to the edge of the bed away from hakuryuu walking toward her. He note's her worriedness and lets out a sigh as he sits on the bed. "Im sorry morgiana, i need an empress and you're the only person i could think of." He says gently

Morgiana's face turns a bit pink and his voice somehow seemed to calm her down. "where am i?" She says flatly changing the atmosphere. "In my room, but were pretty far from balad and your friends" He explains with a distant look. "im sorry but i had to bring you here, i had no choice." He adds. "Hakuryuu, i have to go back and at least explain why i'm leaving!" Morgiana says loudly inching toward hakuryuu

"I cant do that." He said annoyed as he quickly rises of the bed. "You have to stay here and obey me. You're becoming my wife morgiana." He says as he starts to head for the door. Morgiana grows angry and rushes toward the door after hakuryuu. " wait" morgiana says as she clings to hakuryuu. His eye's widen in surprise. "w-what are you doing?" He barks. Morgiana stares up at hakuryuu with her eyes glowing and eger. She gets ahold of herself and releases hakuryuu.

She had no clue why she did that, she stood there puzzled of her own actions. "Dont do things like that...or i wont be able to hold myself back." Hakuryuu says looking away from morgiana. She gives a more puzzled look. Hakuryuu starts to head through the door but morgiana grabs his arm roughly "you're just going to leave me here?" she says a bit angry.

"I told you not to do things like that." He said loudly before he takes a step back and shuts the door behind him. He unexpectedly pins morgiana against the wall holding her wrist with a thump. "im sorry." Hakuryuu said with a stern look on his face as he stares at morgiana. His face slowly gets closer making morgiana's heart race. He raises his other hand and strokes her face. "hakury-"

She tries to say befor hakuryuu's lips meet hers. At first she almost pushed him away but the kiss got more passionate and morgiana couldn't resist. Her lips felt strangely hot, everywhere hakuryuu touched felt hot, on her wrist, and cheek.

They separated for a moment and hakuryuu couldn't stop staring at morgiana's red face with her breath scattered. He goes in for another and morgiana quickly accepts. Soon enough hakuryuu forces his tongue into morgiana's mouth She tries to back away but was against the wall so it was no use.

Their lips part ways and morgiana's lips were glossy from saliva. Hakuryuu gives a satisfied smirk seeing how embarrassed morgiana was simply from a kiss. He starts to kiss her neck and morgiana tries to push him away but her hands are trembling. He goes lower to her collarbone, then a tiny bit lower almost to her breast, but it was too much for morgiana and she pushes his chest hard sending him back a few steps.

"S-sorry, i can't… it was too strange" Morgiana says extremely worried that she angered him. "hakuryuu i have to go back." She continues. "Morgiana, i already told you, i wont allow you to go back you're my wife!" He says scratching his head with a tint of anger in his voice. "The maid will be in later with a paper you have to sign." Hakuryuu says with a disappointed sigh as he rushes out the door and slams it leaving morgiana standing not knowing what she should do next.


	6. Chapter 6

Hahaha Morgiana swings her head around to a familiar voice towards the window. Judal was flying outside the window wiping his tears away from laughing so hard. All morgiana could do was look over at him confused, and her head started pounding. "ow" She says as her face twists in pain and she rubs her head.

"oh, maybe my magic is what's making her head hurt." Judal says in an extremely hushed tone making sure the finalis didn't hear. Morgiana got used to the strange pounding in her head and raised to her feet and opened the window to talk to judal. "D-d-did you see what just h-happend?" She stuttered with her face flushed. "oh, what do you mean?" judal says holding back a smile. "when you know" She avoided his eyes and scanned the room nervously "we k-kissed" She continued.

pfft "of course i did, or else i wouldn't have laughed so hard." He says as he foreces himself not to laugh agian. "your pretty interesting you know. No wonder why hakuryuu is so crazy for you." Judal says before he flies away without another word. "wait!" Morgiana yells but it was no use. Maybe water would help with her head she thinks as she notices there four cups on the nightstand next to the huge bed, She gulps them all down. They tasted a little funny but she just went along with it.

Morgiana just layed on the bed thinking of what she do, Could she really just stay here with hakuryuu and not tell her friends where she even is? They probably think i got killed, She makes a sour face as all these run through her mind. She lets out a sigh before she just decides to go for the door. She tries to open it but it's locked, though it didn't surprise her.

She could easily break down the door, but she decides to just smash the doorknob instead so she doesn't attract too much attention. She grips the metal doorknob in her hand and it crumbles Within a couple seconds, but morgiana felt more weak than her usual self. Strange, it usually crumble the instant i squeeze it. She gives a worried look. Did the water i drink, was it not water? She thought, but she ignored it and pushed open the door tossing what remained of the door knob onto the floor.

The minute she opens the door two guards step out and block her path with their spears. "You cannot leave" one says loudly as if trying to cause a scene. Morgiana keeps a straight face as she punches both in the stomach and they fall to the once again she could feel that she had gotten weaker somehow. The hall was huge with so many different doors spreading in both direction, She heads down the hallway seeing no more guards. Why were they only near my room? She wonders.

She reaches stair's but there are more guards down there, too many to not make a scene. But with her bad luck one gurd happens to just glance up the stairs where she's standing. "up there!" He screams before all the guards heads turns towards her and take off up to the stairs.

Morgiana looks around for some sort of escape, there was a window down the other side of the hall, she makes a run for it. But she was slower than her usual self, She makes it to the window to realize she's on the second story of the window. But of course that wasn't a problem for her, she jumps through the window carefree landing perfectly. The guards lost track of her and were frantically searching each of the rooms in the hallway.

She finds herself in some sort of garden with different colors of flowers and plants. It was quite beautiful morgiana's eyes sparkled as she examined the flowers. There was a large green house not far away from her all the walls were made a glass and morgiana caught herself in a haze staring at it. She slowly walks toward the greenhouse as if it was calling her.

She peaks inside the greenhouse and see's hakuryuu. He was sitting in the center of the greenhouse with a beautifully carved wooden table he seemed to have his work on. He was writing things and signing different things with a serious look on his face.

Morgiana didn't have the heart to go in there and bother him so she decided to hide behind a bush and just watch him from a far. Am i an idiot, why am i acting like a stalker? morgiana thought to herself. "boo" a voice behind her said loudly and really close to her ear making her jump as she lets out a gasp. She turns around to see judal standing next to her smiling and chuckling. The second she looks at him her headaches like she had forgotten something important.

All she did was glare at him for a moment as her face got red. "Why are you watching him? Thats creepy." He said loudly with a grin. "shh!" Morgiana says as she swings her hands over his mouth shutting him up. Hakuryuu was getting up and was already at the door of the greenhouse. "ah what do i do?" Morgiana panic's. scanning the garden for a hiding spot.

All judal does is sit and watch her with a smile. She climbs under a bush as fast as she could with branches scratching her everywhere. ow, ow, ow she screamed in her head but she kept quiet so hakuryuu wouldn't notice her. Judal was still standing in the place morgiana was just at.

Hakuryuu makes it around the bush that judal was at and gives hakuryuu a confused look. "what are you doing here" He says with a bored sigh. "ah, nothing speaking of which i saw your little girlfriend today." judal said teasingly.

Hakuryuu glares intently at him "ok, is that all?" Hakuryuu says annoyed "Yea i heard she escaped the castle and went running off to her friends" judal says. Morgiana heart drops and she wanted to scream no im right here! but she kept her mouth shut, she didn't want hakuryuu to think she was a creep stalker. Hakuryuu looks a bit pale but not surprised and leans into judal whispering something in his ear. "aww, hakuryuu knew you were here the whole time, i wanted to tease him" Judal says with a disappointed look a couple seconds after.

Morgiana gives a shocked look and she slowly crawls out from the bush. She stands up as hakuryuu tries to hold in a laugh and he flashes her a bright smile. Morgiana finds herself blush a bit. Her hair was a tangled mess and had leaves sticking out of her hair.

Hakuryuu slowly approaches her with a smile and slowly pulls the leaves out of her hair one by one with her face red. He pats her head and walks off somewhere while morgiana just stood frozen. "hey, you ok?" Judal says as he pokes her cheek over and over again

She blinks a couple times and gets out of her trance.

"y-yeah" she says while she pushes judal's hand away from her red face. She starts walking fast to where hakuryuu went, she just couldn't explain it but she wanted to be by his side. Maybe it would be ok to just stay here with him...


	7. Chapter 7

Morgiana finally catches up with hakuryuu and just stares at him for a few seconds before he glances her a confused look. "um hakuryuu, i want to talk to you." she says quietly while they're both walking at a fast pace, Did he need to be somewhere? she thought.

He lets out a frustrated sigh "sorry morgiana, really sorry, i need to be at a meeting right now." He says as he gives her a concerned look before he walks into the huge castle like house, that was more like a hotel in her opinion. "ok…" She says as she lets out a forced smile and stays outside.

He walks into a room that she could see through the large windows. ill just wait for him she says as she stares at him through the windows. He takes a seat next to several different plain men that all looked very intimidating, and hakuryuu looked so serious it almost scared her. But he looked almost enchanting she couldn't draw her eyes away.

Crap, someone might see me staring at him, with that in her head she gets on her knees and peaks through the window to where bearly her eyes made it to the window. She sat there for a good twenty minutes before someone interrupted her. "what are you doing?" Judal says from behind her covering his mouth holding himself from laughing. Morgiana jerks her head up. "You look like a little puppy waiting for her master" He said before he let out a laugh.

"i-i" Morgiana stuttered before her cheeks went bright red she couldn't think of any excuses so she shut her mouth. She let out a frustrated sigh and gets up. "a-anyway why are you always following me everywhere?" Morgiana spouts trying to change the topic.

"simple, i think you're interesting, a little bit. And i'm trying to figure out why hakuryuu is so...obsessed with you, he had so many wives he could have had and he goes a choses a little girl like you." Judal says.

"oh and don't worry those meetings don't last that long it should be done soon" judal says. "Anyway im super bored right now, entertain me" he says tilting his head. Morgiana looks around confused before judal flies high in the air as he grabs morgiana's hand bringing her up with him. She lets out a small shriek but didn't freak out to bad since she had flown with aladdina a few times and judal had done this to her while he brought her to hakuryuu.

"Do you like to make people fly against their will?" Morgiana said with a surprisingly serious tone. "eh, maybe" He replies with a smile. "But it's no fun when they don't freak out." Judal said with a sigh as he starts to descend to the ground so fast making morgiana's stomach twist. She lets out a huge sigh of relief when her feet reach the cold grass they were just on a few seconds ago.

judal" Morgiana heard a loud yet familiar voice yell. She turns her head and see's kougyoku running straight toward them with her hair and long dress bouncing along with her. Morgiana eyes widen a bit, but she quickly blinks back to her normal self. Kougyoku runs straight past her not noticing her and swings her arms around judal. "Your back!" She said with a high excited voice. Judal let out a small smile but it soon faded as he tried to rip her off him. "uh, yea i am now get off!" Judal said awkwardly pushing the young girls head back.

She finally released him not fazed by his anyonce and finally notices morgiana. "eh, morgiana?" She said slowly as if spelling out her name as she tilted her head confused. "oh is alibaba also here?" She continued more excitedly. "um, no" Morgiana says nervously. What was she supposed to tell her?! that hakuryuu brought her here against her will and is going to become his wife?

"You came here alone? why?" She added while she inches closer to the clearly nervous girl. "Come on you idiot lets go eat something." Judal said while gripped her arm and started to drag her away. "how rude" She pouted but she was clearly just like that her curiosity was washed away. Once She lost sight of them morgiana let out a sigh of relief.

A man that seemed to be exiting the meeting bumped into her shoulder and turns around angry as if it was her fault. "hey watch where you're going!" He yelled as he stared at her, He was pretty old and had to atleast be in his 40's or maybe even 50's. "s-sorry" She said while bowing her head. She knew it would be smarter just let it go so she wouldn't cause an unnecessary scene.

The old man gave a sinister smile. "hey little girl, you should come with me and repay for being so rude" He spoke in a low tone so the other men walking past couldn't hear. The old man roughly grabbed her arm with his chubby sweaty fingers. Morgiana felt absolutely discussed and glared at him "let go of me or ill break your wrist" She said with a firm tone, and she wasn't kidding she could snap his wrist like a twig. The man laughs to her response, she starts to grab his wrist but someone grabbed her arm pulling her away from the man.

"sir, she's with me, and i would advise you go on home." Morgiana swings her head around to see who her savior was, and hakuryuu stood strong glaring at the man with her arm still wrapped in his hand. Her cheeks go a bit pink and the large man scoffs at them and takes his leave.

…

I just wanted to thank everyone for all the positive reviews! Thank you so much it means alot! and i can be pretty lazy with writing but reviews really motivate me :3 again thank you! love you all!


End file.
